


Konekomaru x Shy Reader

by Deadpuff



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadpuff/pseuds/Deadpuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot featuring shy!reader and Koneko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konekomaru x Shy Reader

You sighed, running your fingers through your y/hl y/ch hair. You had just finished your social studies presentation; it hadn't exactly gone well. You had always been terribly shy, and public speaking definitely wasn't your thing. To make matters worse, your two other group members were absent, and you were still required to present! Curse True Cross and it's diligency...

 

So it was just little you at the front of the room, red-faced and stuttering through the entirety of your groups project on ancient government systems in rural Japan. 

You breathed a sigh, looking at the ground as you walked to the courtyard. If you got a bad grade, your group mates would just have to deal, you decided. Hopefully they wouldn't be upset... they kind of got what was coming to them. 

Hitting the grass, you made your way to your favorite tree. It was somewhat secluded from the rest of the yard; which you liked as you could eat in peace without anyone watching or bugging you.

Sitting cross legged at the rooted base, you pulled your bag into your lap, and removed your bento. You had made it yourself! It was perfectly balanced with carbs, proteins fruit and veggies, you were quite proud. 

Digging in, you were so lost in tasty food bliss, you did not notice the approach of another student, until his shadow fell over you, and you jumped. 

 

"Hey, you're y/n right?" He asked. He was quite straight forward. Not at all tall, this boy was milky pale, and wore red framed glasses. His head was shaved... you recognized him, he was from your Social Studies class! 

"Y-yes." You responded, your face reddening. You definitely had food on your face, you could feel it. Wiping your mouth, you watched him carefully. 

"You left you notebook in class." He said. He then removed his own bag, extracting your notebook and handing it to you. It was adorned with cats, and your blush deepened. How embarrassing... 

"Oh, thanks." you said sheepishly, taking it from him and setting it aside. 

"That's a really cool notebook, where did you get it?" He asked, he revealed a friendly smile. He was kind of adorable, you had to admit.

"Ah... just a convenience store near the school." You said. "I'm not sure if they have many left though. People seemed to buy them up pretty quick." You felt a tinge of pride, look at you holding up a conversation!

That evaporated when he settled into a sitting position beside you, removing his own lunch.

Wh-What? What was he doing? Sitting here? With a stranger!? You took a breath in, then out. 

He didn't seem to notice your anxiety, just went about taking out his utensils, and a little milk-to-go bottle. Of which eh took a swig, before digging into his meal. It seemed to be mostly protein, was he trying to grow? 

"Your presentation was pretty good by the way." He said through a mouthful of food. "The part about native law clashing with the other rural peoples regulations was pretty interesting." He continued. 

"Really, oh, thanks!" you said, flashing a genuine smile. It was his turn to blush, and he looked into his lunch. You looked away sheepishly too, stuffing your mouth with rice. 

"You're Konekomaru right?" You asked suddenly, and he looked at you in surprise. "Oh, yes, I am, I forgot to introduce myself." He laughed, looking embarrassed. It put you at ease, feeling like you weren't the only awkward one. 

The two of you chatted for some time, before the bell eventually range, and you split to go to separate classes. It was no surprise when at lunch, he returned to hang out with you again... And again... And again! it became a routine, and you took comfort in the companionship. 

 

 

You also learned a lot about Koneko, for starts, he really liked cats. Like, REALLY liked cats! Which you found endearing. He even brought little toys with him in the event he crossed paths with one. He was truly, a cutey. Her also took night classes of some sort, and enjoyed telling you stories about his friends, Shima and Bon.

He really cared for them, you could see it in his eyes. Sometimes, you even thought he looked at you that way, but you tried not to dwell on it. I mean, you were just a shy student, and he was smart and cool, and went on all these adventures, and mediated all these intense fights with his scary friend Bon. 

  
 

In the evenings, you found yourself lying in bed, thinking about him. You were grateful for the time he had given you, and you finally felt like you had a real and true friend. Someone you could really trust! Maybe... you loved him? It was a thought you had dared not think for a while. But it had to be true, you couldn't imagine a day without him by you in Social Studies, or at the tree, or texting you sutras- you had given him your number for a ...social project... yeah... that was the two of you's excuse anyway. 

 

Life had really been turning up for you!

 

One afternoon, as per usual, you made your way to your tree. Chin up for once you were feeling confident. Today! Today you were gonna tell him how you felt! For sure! Approaching the tree, you settled down, awaiting the approach of Koneko, when you heard a voice... several voices. They were behind the tree, a ways off, one of them was clearly Koneko's. Getting to your knees, you peeped alongside the trunk. 

 

You could see Koneko, standing with two other guys. They all seemed to be arguing. One of them was very imposing, with two-tone hair and peirced ears. Could he be the Bon Koneko was always talking about? The other was pink haired, and you knew for sure he was Shima.

 

"I have to tell her, she deserves to know." Koneko was saying.

"I really think it's a bad time Koneko..." Shima began to say.

"This is stupid, who even is she?" Bon stated, crossing his arms. 

 

Your heart sunk, wha... what could they be talking about? 

"I can't just leave this unresolved, y/n will get the wrong idea..." Koneko went on. 

"Just break it off, it's for the better." Bon growled. 

 

He said your name, this was definitely about you. He, he didn't want to be friends anymore did he... You should have known it wouldn't last long. If you weren't so damn shy, so... useable. Such a burden. He probably was only doing it because he felt bad for you. You felt your y/ec eyes well up with tears. 

 

A strangled little cry escaped your throat, and the three of them looked over to you. 

"Y-Y/N!" Koneko said in surprise, his face as one of surprise which perfectly matched his friends.  

"Oh no, what did she hear..." Bon groaned. 

 

"Y/n wait!" Koneko said, but you were already turning away.

Staggering to your feet you took off, not looking where you were going, just running. 

You didn't stop until the sun began to set, and you found yourself alone, in a park. 

Exhausted, you crumpled to your knees, and cried, cried and cried, until you were exhausted. Then you just sat, hugging your knees, until you felt a light touch brush your knee. 

 

Startled, you opened your eyes to see... a cat. A slender black cat, with a white chest and twin tails, winding its way between your legs. Thankful it wasn't another person, you stroked his head, and he purred in response. You continued the rhythm until you managed to pass into sleep.

 

 

When you awoke, you felt strangely warm. Opening your eyes, you saw the park stretch before you, it was dark, probably the middle of the night. Wrapped around your body was the cat from before but... BUT IT WAS HUGE! You let out a slight gasp, causing him to stir. You had not noticed before but he had horns upon his head...

You backed away slowly, but he didn't seem to want to attack, only nuzzled you. You managed a smile.

In the distance, you could hear the bump of feet on grass.

"Y/n?" A voice called, it sounded raw. It was Konekomaru...

You turned, and spotted him running towards you, flashlight in hand. Had he been out all night?

In an instance he sealed the gap between you, hugging you close. 

"Y/n!... Y/n... Oh god I'm so sorry." He was saying... was he crying? You desperately wished to comfort him, so you wrapped your hands around him- something you had wanted to do for a long time. 

You did not say anything, just hung on to the moment. The pair of you remained, unmoving, until his crying stifled to the occasional sniffle. He was terribly cold, and you didn't want to let go.

"How did you find me?" You asked, finally. 

"Kuro led me here." He said immediately, and you pulled away to look at him in confusion. 

He didn't let go of your clothes, but you separated enough to see each others faces. 

"The cat?" You asked, jutting a thumb behind you. 

"You can see him!?" Koneko said suddenly, his eyes wide. 

"I- I can't believe this." He said quietly. "Can you see... other things?" He asked.

You tilted your head. "I see, creatures... sometimes, but people say it's my overactive imagination." You confessed. It was the ability to see these things that weirded others out, why you had few friends, which had made you withdrawn and shy. 

"I had no idea..." Koneko trailed, he then looked to your face suddenly, eyes fierce. 

He then began spilling all sorts of things, that he was an exorcist, that what you saw were demons. How he was in cram school, and how dangerous the lifestyle was.

"Back at our tree, I, I wanted to tell you, but my friends said it was too dangerous. And that the right thing to do was to tell you to stay away... I- I wanted to protect you, you're so precious to me... I never want anything bad to happen to you." He said. 

Your eyes welled up, as did his. And you just looked to one another. 

Then you kissed him. 

It the dark of night, heated by Kuro's wamrth, you kissed Konekomaru, the boy who had given you your confidence, with the passion and affection and gentleness you had been holding in since the day her returned your notebook. You finally felt... happy.


End file.
